Jester
with Historic Yo-Yo]] A Jester is one of the two job choices available to a level 60 Acrobat, the other being a Ranger. Jesters tend to have high attack power and damage output but low defence and hitpoints. The class was designed to use Yo-Yos, and receives quadruple the critical rate per 10 points of DEX when compared to other classes. Combined with the skill Critical Swing and buffs such as Cannon Ball, Jesters can achieve a very high critical rate and it isn't uncommon for their critical rate to be as high as 99 or 100%. Gala-Net's official description of Jesters is as follows: Jesters possess a large range of attacks. Unlike the court jester of medieval times, these Jesters are masters of trickery and are literally bloodthirsty fighters. They use yo-yos along with dark magic to drain blood in order to replenish their own health, inject poison into foes, launch coins to dent enemy armor, and impair their victims by attacking vital organs. Bow Jesters There are also Jesters who use bows (known as Bow Jesters, or abbreviated "BJs"). Although they are unable to use any Jester skills, they take advantage of the Jester's high critical hit rate per 10 points of DEX to obtain as much as 100% critical. Bow Jesters have long had a negative perception by the community, perhaps due in part to the fact that they are not a "true" class. However, community members tend to claim they dislike Bow Jesters because they act arrogantly. Bow Jesters are unable to use Ultimate bows, as these are restricted to Rangers. Equipment :Main Articles: Jester Armor, Yo-Yo Popular yoyos include the Guardian Yoyo - the first "special" yoyo available to Jesters - which adds defense (available at level 60), the Historic Yo-Yo - which adds 28% critical damage and 7 DEX (high Dexterity is a requirement for any Jester who wants to achieve top critical hit rates in his/her build) (level 70), the Lusaka's Yo-Yo, an ultimate yoyo similar to the Historic with higher base damage than the Historic, a 20% critical damage add and +10 DEX - and many more. Armorwise, at early levels, many jesters are seen using Hyper / Cruiser sets at lower levels due to the fact that the full set increases the power of their critical hits by 40%. Between level 60 and 90, most Jesters either keep using the Cruiser/Hyper Set or switch to a Rebron / Restron set, which loses the critical damage but adds 10 STR and a +15% hit rate (useful for Jesters who have put more points into Strength and/or Stamina instead of Dexterity) and has higher defense. At level 90 or even before via the use of Reduction scrolls, most Jesters that can afford one will switch to a Rasra / Restra Set, which boosts their critical damage by 40% like the Cruiser, increases their critical rate by 15%, and has quite high Defense. Skills :Main Article: Jester Skills Jesters use Acrobat skills such as Dark Illusion and Fast Walker in combination with powerful Jester skills such as Penya Strike or Vital Stab in Player Versus Player to achieve a kind of "hit and run" fighting style. While killing monsters, Jesters tend to just use self-buffs but occasionally use skills such as Pulling or Fast Walker to make getting to monsters easier. Category:Class